


Date Night

by Shadow_of_Quill



Series: Kinky Bingo Fics [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, nippleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: Alphys and Undyne have a low-key, but fun, date.





	Date Night

Alphys tried not to squeal with excitement. She was on a date! With Undyne! And okay, they were sat watching anime just like they'd done hundreds of times as just friends, but now that they were girlfriends it totally counted as a date!

She glanced over at Undyne, expecting to find her girlfriend intent on the screen, only to squeak and blush as she found that Undyne was watching _her_ instead.

Undyne grinned, expression surprisingly soft for something with so many sharp edges in it. "Hey, Al."

"H-hey." Alphys looked down, tapping her claws against each other, and shuffled a little closer.

Undyne slung an arm around her, pressing a quick kiss just below the spikes of her crest. "Hey."

Alphys leaned in, still feeling a little nervous, but in a much nicer way. "Hey."

Undyne was starting to chuckle as her hand wandered up Alphys' side to cradle her breast. "Hey."

Alphys giggled and snuggled closer to her. "Hey!" She licked her lips, then quickly caught Undyne's other hand and tugged it up to her chest.

The next moment, she wanted to die from embarrassment - how uncool could someone get? That was a terrible move, she'd probably ruined everything -

Undyne gave her breasts a gentle squeeze.

Alphys jumped, squeaking, and caught Undyne's wrists. Undyne stopped immediately. "Hey, was that too much? Too fast?"

"N-no!" Alphys shook her head, trying to press Undyne's hands further into her breasts, to make her keep going, maybe go further...

The thought sparked a sudden reckless courage in her, and Alphys let go of Undyne's arms long enough to quickly tug her (cute! Mew Mew Kissy Cutie!) t-shirt up, leaving Undyne's hands directly on her (sadly boring) bra.

Undyne blinked at her, then grinned more fiercely. "Oh, so you want to start playing it like _this,_ huh?" She flexed her fingers, claws snagging on Alphys' bra and tugging the cups down, leaving her nipples bare.

Alphys squeaked again, staring down at her own tits cradled in her girlfriend's hands. The blue-green of Undyne's scales stood out sharply against Alphys' own sandy colouring, so that she could have seen her girlfriend's hands on her even without her glasses.

Undyne didn't move her hands. Alphys wanted to put her own hands over them, push a bit, but - why wasn't Undyne moving? Had she changed her mind? Did she not want to go further?

" _Do_ you want to start playing it like this?" Undyne asked, voice warm and concerned.

\- Or did she want to make sure Alphys was into it? 

"Yes!!" Alphys nodded quickly, clamping her hands over Undyne's - she was being so uncool about this, but Undyne didn't seem to mind, and if her super-cool girlfriend liked her being obvious then being obvious must be cool, right?

"AWESOME!!!" Undyne cheered, shifting around so that she was pressed up against Alphys' back. Alphys leaned against her, feeling very very aware of the soft give at her back, and stifled a nervous giggle as her hands cautiously slipped down to loosely hold Undyne's arms. "So, we're gonna see just how much teasing you can take, okay? And no holding back! You feel it, you let me hear it, got it?"

"Got it!" Alphys agreed.

Undyne started by just rubbing her thumbs over Alphys' nipples, up and down and up again, making Alphys shiver as they stiffened into tight little nubs. Once they were standing proud, she switched to circling them with her fingertips, letting the tips of her claws _just_ scratch Alphys' areolae. Alphys wriggled, not wanting to get away - _really_ not wanting to get away - but not quite able to hold still against the tingling prickling in her nipples. "That, ah!, that f-feels... nice," she gasped out, remembering Undyne's instruction (Undyne's _order,_ the thought made her even more shivery) to tell her what she was feeling.

"Cool!" Undyne said, and pinched them lightly, starting to roll them between her fingers. "This good?" she asked as her fingers tightened, the pinching and tugging growing stronger.

"Yeah!" Alphys nodded, arching her back to present her nipples better. "That - oh! - Y-you can do that harder," she added, then whimpered as Undyne obeyed, squeezing her nipples and tugging till Alphys' breasts rose slightly out of her bra cups. "Keep squeezing," she managed, feeling that dull ache start which meant - Undyne let go, and Alphys gave a happy little cry as her nipples throbbed with the rush of returning blood, swelling even larger and getting more sensitive.

Undyne chuckled beside Alphys' ear, and dragged her claws over Alphys' hard nipples again, delighted by the way Alphys shivered and groaned. "Do all of that again," Alphys ordered, her usual timidity lost in the heat of the moment.

The next squeeze-and-tug had Alphys panting through the sting and throb, and then she mewled as Undyne's claws teased her again, making her clutch at her girlfriend to anchor herself. "Squeeze harder!"

"Like this?" 

The next pinch had Alphys shuddering, remembering those little clamps she purchased that one time and still hadn't worked up the courage to try out. "Yes, yes!" she agreed, clinging to Undyne. Undyne kept up the pressure till her arms were shaking under Alphys' hands, tugging each nipple in turn so that the pain never had a chance to die down or fade out. Alphys squirmed, feeling each tug as if her nipples were directly connected to her clit. She dropped her hands and grabbed at Undyne's thighs instead of her arms, not wanting to risk jarring her and somehow stopping this experience. "Please, Un-dyne," she panted out, and sobbed for breath as Undyne suddenly let go and her nipples burst with sensation - and then Undyne drew her claws over them again and Alphys wailed as she came.

"Wow," Undyne breathed. "I didn't know that could happen!"

Alphys laughed, feeling dizzy. "Neither did I!" She sagged against her girlfriend, trying to catch her breath.

"Wait, does that mean I just took your nipple-virginity?"

Alphys covered her face, sure she was blushing redder than a Tsunderplane. Undyne tugged her hands down and grinned at her. "Wanna take mine?"


End file.
